super_smash_bros_phailurefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Newcomer Taunts
The following is a list of all newcomer taunts in Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE. Chaos Luigi *Performs five quick poses, one after the other. When switching from pose to pose he says, "Ho Ha Hee Hay Hoo". :#Chaos Luigi flashes a V-Sign. :#Chaos Luigi clicks his fingers imitating guns, while looking to the right. :#Chaos Luigi takes on a thinking pose, his eyes looking offscreen. This pose is, in some respects, similar to his Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time artwork. :#Crouches down to the floor with his back turned to the player. :#Chaos Luigi assumes his trophy position from the SSE, but with his left leg slightly raised. This pose also resembles his artwork from Luigi's Mansion. *Squats similar to charging the Green Missile, then poops. *Crosses his arms behind his back and performs a small, shy kick, along with a bashful "Hm". The kick can damage an opponent if it connects, acting as a meteor smash; in this game, Luigi's taunt is the strongest meteor smash at 0%, due to its fixed knockback. However, its pitiful range and slow startup severely limits its effectiveness. It is similar to his pose when he loses a minigame in Mario Party 2. ChaosLuigiTaunt1.JPG|Chaos Luigi's side taunt. ChaosLuigiTaunt2.JPG|Chaos Luigi's down taunt. It is a meteor smash attack. ChaosLuigiTaunt3.JPG|The third pose of Chaos Luigi's up taunt. Clown Mario *Honks his nose. *Runs off the Stage, Claps his hands, gives the player the finger, then runs back on the stage. *Spins around on a go-kart, then waves. ClownMarioTaunt1.JPG|Clown Mario's Up Taunt ClownMarioTaunt2.JPG|Clown Mario's side taunt. ClownMarioTaunt3.JPG|Clown Mario's down taunt. Smash Blast X *Clanks his crotch 3 times. *Takes his helmet off and the character(s) he's facing face(s) him and does a random thing. **Mario says "Here we go!" **Luigi says "Hii-yah!" **Peach says "Sweet!", similarly to her up taunt from Melee. **Boswer roars; this particular roar is from Bowser's voice at it appears in the N64 and GameCube games. **Yoshi lays an egg and says "Yoshiii!". **Rosalina twirls her wand and says "Alright!" **Boswer Jr. laughs like his boost in the Sonic Generations mod. **Donkey Kong roars, similar to his attack sounds. **Diddy Kong taps the ground and makes a short giggle, similar to his edge-grabbing sound. **Link yells similar to his up smash. **Zelda makes the Transform sound effect and shouts similar to Nayru's Love. **Sheik makes the Transform sound effect and shouts similar to Needle Storm. **Ganondorf says "Oooh-yah!". **Toon Link makes a noise similar to his up taunt and shouts similar to his up smash. **Samus makes a blasting noise followed by her double jump noise. **Zero Suit Samus says "Is that all?". **Pit says "Come on!", just like his up taunt. **Palutena says "who are you?", then X responds to her and says "I'm X!", and Pit appears and says "you mean Super Smash Blast X?", then disappears. **Ice Climbers produce an Ice Shot and both say "Youp!" like their side taunt. **Little Mac Turns his back to the screen, bends down, then raises his fist triumphantly. Doc Louis will chime in and say "Hit 'em, baby!" **Kirby bounces and says "Hiiiii!" like his down taunt. **Meta Knight points his sword forward, says "Fight me!" in the same tone as his Wii Remote Selection Sound, and waves it a few times. **Dedede spins his hammer and laughs like his up taunt. **Olimar plucks a Pikmin, the Pikmin cheers, and Olimar blows his whistle. **Fox says "C'mon." in a different tone than his up taunt. **Falcon says "yeeeeAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!", similar to a victory pose from previous games. **Pikachu says "Pii-ka!". **Jigglypuff says "uhf!" **Greninja - Calem opens a Poké Ball and says "Go for it!". **Charizard - Red opens a Poké Ball and says "Go for it!". **Lucario grunts, similar to its up smash. **Villager says "" **Marth swings his sword twice and shouts. **Ike holds out his sword and says "Prepare yourself." in the same tone as his Wii Remote Selection Sound. **Robin says "" **Ness says "Okay." like his up taunt. **Wii Fit Trainer says "" **Shulk says "I'm Really Feeling It" **Lucas shouts like his up smash. **Lucina swings her sword twice and shouts. **Dr. Mario says "Here we go!" **Falco says "Piece of cake." **Roy swings his sword twice and shouts. **R.O.B. makes a pair of whirring noises. **Wario gives three short laughs, similar to his up taunt. **Corrin says "I won't lose" **Mr. Game & Watch makes five beeps. **Mewtwo grunts, similar to its up smash. **Duck Hunt - the dog barks **Dark Pit says "" **Pac-Man Turns into his classic design and briefly moves side to side. **Mega Man says "" **Sonic says "Come On!". **Cloud says "" **Ryu salutes and says "Hadoken!" **Bayonetta says "" **Mii Brawler says "" **Mii Gunner says "" **Mii Sword-Fighter says "" **Clown Mario says "Backa Pocka." **Chaos Luigi poops, causing everyone except him and X to be girls 4-12 wearing tight bicycle shorts. *Looks at the player, salutes, says "I'm X.", and clanks his crotch. SmashBlastXTaunt1.JPG|Smash Blast X's Up Taunt SmashBlastXTaunt2.JPG|Smash Blast X's side taunt. SmashBlastXTaunt3.JPG|Smash Blast X's down taunt. Category:Taunts